saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Kou Clan
The Kou Clan (Crimson) The second most powerful clan in the fictional country of Saiunkoku. The clan's name (红) translates as "red" or "crimson" and its specialties are growing tangerines and creating special "seven-colored" ink. The clan seal bears the emblems of a paulownia, bamboo, phoenix, and kirin. Their highest-ranked clan of retainers is the Ki (姫) family, who lives in a hidden mountain village and is led a mysterious, legendary military strategist with the customary title of Hōrin (referring to the phoenix and kirin of the Kou clan seal). Neither Kou Reishin nor his father, the previous clan leader, has ever formally met the Hōrin, who appears only during times of great crisis and can be recognized by the distinctive seal of office he or she bears. Shouka Household Shuurei (紅秀麗) The daughter and only child of Kou Shouka, making her the eldest daughter of the Kou clan. She is sixteen years old when the story begins. As a descendant of the direct line, she has the title hime, which means 'princess' or 'lady'. She is voiced by Kuwashima Houko in the anime. Shouka (紅邵可) Shurei's father and the eldest son of the Kou clan. After declining the clan leadership, he was expelled from the main estates. He then moved to the capital where his younger brother, Reishin, got him a respectable but low-paying job as the head of the Royal Archives. The young prince Ryuuki often visited the palace library, where Shouka was one of the few people who was kind to him. He is voiced by IkedaShuuichi in the anime. Shoukun Shoukun was the mother of Shurei, adopted mother of Seiran, and wife of Shoka. She was known as a legendary beauty with a kind heart to match. She taught Shurei how to make manjuu buns (though Shurei becomes a much better cook than her), how to pick tangerines from the trees, and how to behave like a lady. Shi Seiran (茈静蘭) Adopted by Shouka thirteen years prior to the current storyline, he is the sole remaining retainer in the household. Since then, Seiran has repaid that kindness by protecting Shouka's family, performing repairs, and taking small outside jobs to earn money. He is a very skilled fighter and swordsman, and despite his amiable disposition, can be ruthless to those who endanger those he loves. He has known Shurei since her childhood and is very protective of her, but prefers to watch and help from the shadows. He is voiced by Midorikawa Hikaruhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hikaru_Midorikawain the anime. Hyou Shusui (縹珠翠) Head lady-in-waiting and a well-known beauty of the Imperial Harem. When Shoka took Shoukun (Bara-hime) away from the Hyou clan, he also brought Shusui, whom he adopted and sent to the palace. She became an assassin as part of the Wolves of the Wind. Like most members of the Hyou clan, she has mystical powers, in this case a "special sight" which allows her to see long distances. She has strong feelings for Shouka, who sees her as an adopted daughter. Because of her feelings for Shouka, she is unable to return the affectionate feelings of Ran Shuuei. She is voiced by Okamura Akemi in the anime. Reishin Household Kou Reishin (紅黎深) Forced by Kurou, his youngest brother, to become the head of the Kou clan after Shouka left the main estates nearly fifteen years prior to the current storyline. However, because Reishin doesn't do any duties as the head, most outsiders have been led to believe that the clan leadership belongs to Kurou. At the imperial court he is in charge of the Civil/Public Administration Department, making him Kouyuu's bureaucratic superior as well as adoptive father. He is voiced by Madono Mitsuakihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsuaki_Madonoin the anime. Yuri-hime (百合) Reishin's wife, she is the younger half-sister of the previous Emperor, Shi Senka. She does not appear in the story until the 13th novel, when news of Kouyuu's imprisonment makes her return to Kiyo and meet Shurei and Ensei. She later reveals her identity to Shuurei as her aunt when visiting Kouyuu in jail. Li Kouyuu (李絳攸) holds the rank of Vice-Secretary of the Civil Affairs department, serving beneath his foster-father Reishin. At age 16, Kouyuu became the youngest person in history to pass the official examinations, winning the top ranked "Jougen" spot. His motive for taking the Exams was to repay his upbringing by climbing to the top so he could stand at Reishin's side. He also wanted to be personally acknowledged after years of frustration from Reishin's cool and callous exterior. He is voiced by Hiyama Nobuyukihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nobuyuki_Hiyamain the anime. Kurou (紅玖琅) The youngest brother of Shoka and Reishin, he acts as the proxy head of the Kou clan and most outsiders believe him to be the true leader. He is voiced by Okiayu Ryoutarouhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ry%C5%8Dtar%C5%8D_Okiayuin the anime. Category:.